Let the moon watch
by yoursweetsmile
Summary: My name is Stiles.I was a normal poor boy living with my dad in our little house in the Hale village. But now my life is very different - I'm married to the king -Derek Hale. I love him, more than life itself and we're ready to have our second child soon. But I used to hate him before, I was terrified when we get married. How we get to love each other so much now- let me tell you..
1. Chapter 1

Main characters:

Stiles Stilinski. Age:16. Sweet and smart boy who lives with his father. He's poor but confident. After his mother was murdered he always feel pain and loss in his heart but hides it for his father's sake. Sometimes when he needs money to put food on the table for his father he works in the kingdom.

King Derek Hale. Age: 22. After his father and whole family was murdered he stepped on the throne. He's never smiling, always grumpy, unhappy and everyone is afraid of him - that's how people see him but in reality he's just sad and alone. As a king he needs to find someone to share the throne with.

Isaac Lahey. Age:15. Derek saved him when his father was going to sell him as a slave. Lives in the castle and helps in the kitchen a lot. Very shy, usually scared from everyone and behave like a kid.

Lydia Martin. Age:18. Stiles's crush and good friend. Works in the kingdom's kitchen. Very loyal and smart.

Scott McCall. One of Derek's best warriors. Very loyal, good person and friend. Always trying to help other people.

Jackson Whittemore. Age:20. He and Scott are Derek's best worriors. Thinks he's the best at everything, very arrogant and cruel.

Erica Reyes. Age:19. Works in the kingdom as a made. In love with Derek - she's ready to do anything to have him and the throne.

* * *

><p>That's my first Teen Wolf story. I love Sterek and will try to stick to their original characters as much as I can. The story will be mostly fluff, mpreg and a little drama from time to time. English isn't my first language so excuse me for my mistakes.<p>

Werewolves still exist. Derek is the alpha and the kingdom is his territory - as a king and alpha he needs to protect it. Scott and Jackson are his betas. Stiles is just a human.

So... I'm not telling anything else... If this story seems interesting to you and you are planning to read it - Thank you! and feedback is always welcome. If this is not your kind of story - thanks for your time.

ENJOY ㈴2㈴2㈴2


	2. Chapter 2

_Royal Invitation_

_All unmarried ladies are invited to attend the celebration of the 22 anniversary of our king._

_All of you who will attend the evening have a chance to be chosen for our new queen and king Hale's wife..._

- Can you believe that? - Stiles was reading the royal invitation and was talking to himself. He can't believe how this girls are going to come tonight and hope for the king to choose them. Where was the romantic and love in that thing ...

- You never know... love is a strange thing Stiles. And this girls are probably thinking the same or hopping for better life - Lydia smiles from across the table

They were preparing the food for the special evening. There was so much food and drinks that Stiles thinks that all the village can be fed with were making things that Stiles has never seen in his life. His father is a poor village man and they mostly ate food from their 's mouth was watering at the sight of roast pig, stuffed turkey, a dish of venison which Styles has never tried before and so, so much the desserts are amazing - cakes and fruits and biscuits and chocolate - so much chocolate that Stiles wanted to cry. It wasn't fair that the king can eat that every day when people like his father and himself and Lydia can't afford at all.

-How can you hope for better life with someone like the king. Have you seen him at all? - he asked in disbelief.

- Yes, I have seen him and he's a very handsome man ... and you need to have more respect towards him. - the girl scolded him with a smile.

- He looks like an animal and he's always grumpy ... what better life can someone have with him ? I bet he will look extremely grumpy and sour tonight - Stiles laughed.

Lydia smiles at him. Sometimes she forgets that Stiles is only 16 years old. He was always smart for his years and he acted like he was older. Stiles was trying very hard to look strong and brave for his father. After his mother died, he was working very hard to help his dad. Life is really hard for him but he never gives up, that's why Lydia adores him so much - he was like her little brother.

- You know that life in the village can be very hard ...some girls just hoped for better, for life without struggles and constant worrying for food and medicine and thinks like that... and if they fall in love with the king it will be just a plus. - she told him seriously.

Stiles looked at her without his usual smile - his face was seriously too. He knows perfectly well what she was talking about. It was hard, very hard ... but still he thinks it was wrong to marry someone when you don't love them.

- But if you gave up on your hopes and dreams just like that... then what will you live for?... How can this girl be with the king when she don't love him? - he asked quietly

- Sweetheart all girls are hoping that they will marry the charming prince one day. That's the happy end in all fairy tales. - she joked.

Stiles smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The food was almost ready. They were taking a little break. Stilles was eating some soup and a loaf of bread that Lydia was kindly put in front of him. He was ashamed to eat at first but he was really was the best supper he has eaten in days.

The food in his house was almost gone and he was eating small portions once a day. That's why he was so happy when Lydia asked him for help. They will give him some coins and if he's lucky a little food too - and he will be able to put more food on their table.

Sometimes he thinks that Lydia is his angel. She always helped him without even knowing - like this time. He was scared and desperate for some work so he can earn something and the girl just come at his door and asked him.

He wants to marry her one day - when he was old enough. She was beautiful, and very smart and her soul was so pure. She always makes him smile.

The celebration has started. There were so many people - the usually too big and empty looking throne room was too crowded.

The king - Derek Hale was sitting at his throne. He looks grumpy (just like Stiles was expecting him to be) but there was something else in his eyes that Stiles can't read. Stiles really looked at him - at his big strong body full of muscles and his handsome face. Yes, he was handsome Stiles knows that but he will never admit it out loud. His eyes were some strange but very beautiful color. His beard makes him look dangerous - maybe that was the point. He was young for a king - only 22. But his family were all dead so he doesn't have a feels sorry for him. He knows how much it hurts to lose a part of the family... but your whole family - it must be a real nightmare for him.

Stiles looked at the girls in the room. All of them looked so pretty - some looked older than him, other younger. He tries to picture some of them with the king but it feels wrong in some way. The strange feeling in his gut was getting worse. He was feeling it all day. Like something terrible was going to happen.

Stiles watched some more then go back in the kitchen to help.

It was almost midnight - the time when the king needs to make his choice. It was a tradition in their kingdom. When the prince turns 22 he needs to choose a wife, and usually the prince becomes king at the age of 23. Derek becomes a king when he was 20. But he refuse to find a women at that age - so he keeps the tradition.

Stiles was sitting in the kitchen. The strange feeling in his gut was getting worse - he was rubbing it but it didn't help. He sigh and stood up as Lydia comes in the kitchen with a basket for bread.

- Sweetheart can you bring me the other basket - I need to put some more bread in them - she asked him sweetly and he was on his way immediately.

- And now our king will make his choice - Stiles heard. He tried to make his way as quiet as possible. The king stand up and looked around. His face looked neutral as always but his eyes were ... sad?

Stiles make his way to the table and pull the basket but of course he pushed a glass with it and it falls to the floor with a loud sound. Everyone looked at him, even the king. As his eyes met with the king's eyes, he was sure he will die from embarrassment and fright.

Suddenly the king's eyes grew bigger and he takes a deep breath thru his nose. His eyes grew some more and his body twitches a little. Keeping his eyes on the boy he said:

- Him.

Stiles dropped the basket on the floor.

All eyes were on him now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it took so long. Hope you all enjoy my story and sorry for the mistakes - English is not my first language. All things in the story are fruit of my imagination. I'll try and post more often :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

In a second the quiet room was louder than ever. Everyone were screaming.

- He's a boy...

- He's too young...

- He's ugly...

- You need to choose again...

- Take me - I'm a girl...

- He's a poor kitchen worker...

Everyone were looking at him like this was his fault - like he came and seduce the king with his clumsiness.

Hate, anger, disgust, envy - he can see that in the eyes of all the girls.

Stiles was shaking - he was scared. '' No, no, no, no - that's not true, it's not true ... just a nightmare '' - he was saying under his breath.

- My king ... excuse my interruption ... but he's a boy? - one of the royal assistants asked. The room was quiet again. Everyone was waiting to hear something from the king. He looked mad.

- Give me an invitation - he growled to the man.

- H-here my lord - the poor man was trembling like a leaf.

- _….All of you who will attend the evening have a chance …._ - the king reads angrily and then smashed the paper in his huge hand. The room was quiet for a minute.

- That's not fair - the invitation also says " _... unmarried girls_ " . You can't choose an ugly and poor servant BOY for our throne. What can he give you? - one of the richest and confident girls in the room asked.

Derek growled and in a second he was standing in front of the girl. His right arm is choking her.

- Say one more word about him and you're dead - he growled in her face. His arm release the grip and the girl was on the floor trying to push air into her lungs.

Get out, all of you ... now... - the king screamed and there was a moment of full panic and running before the room was almost empty.

Stiles wants to run and scream, to be far, far away from here. His mind was desperately screaming at him to run but his legs were like glued to the floor.

The king was in front of him in a flash. His nose was taking deep breaths and his eyes were watching the boy in disbelief.

- It's you ... I can smell you all night ... but it was so light with so many people around ... I thought that I will never actually find you ... but it's you ... smell so good... beautiful. - He was mumbling. His body was stressed out and relaxed simultaneously. His eyes looked in disbelief and adoration at the boy.

Stiles can't hear anything. He was scared to death - he was sure the king is going to kill him. Why would a handsome and powerful man like him would want someone like Stiles. Stiles was nothing - he is poor, skinny,ugly, even his clothes now were torn at places and dirty. He has nothing to offer to a king. So the only logical thing is that he will be murdered - maybe because he ruined the night with his clumsiness or something else.

- P-please, don't hurt me ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that ... please, my father has only me ... please - Stiles was pleading desperately. He can feel the tears wetting his cheeks and his body shaking uncontrollably.

- I'm not going to hurt you, never ... - king Hale whispered to the boy. His arm wiped the tears from the boy's left cheek.

'' Omg ... he's going to choke me to death '' Stiles thought. He can feel the panic takes control over his body. He suddenly can't breath and his legs can't hold him. His body dropped to the floor.

- Hey ... hey calm down ... what's wrong ... please brath... - Derek was scared. He didn't know what to do. The boy wasn't breathing ... his Mate wasn't breathing - he can't lose him now, not when he just found him ...

- Isaac ... Isaac - he screamed.

The boy run into the room - he looked scared.

- He's not breathing ... what's wrong with him ... what can I do? - the king asked the curly boy in a rush.

The blonde boy looked over.

- He's having a panic attack, my king. He needs to calm down...

Stiles can hear the voices, but he can't hear what they were saying. He's in pain - like his chest are trying to smash his lungs. His body feels on fire and the trembling was making him dizzy.

Suddenly he feels something warm and gentle on his back. An arm gently caressing his back and shoulders. It feels good - just like his mother used to do when he was panicking. He tried to focus on the hand, on the thoughts of his mother and his father.

The trembling was decreasing. He was able to take small gulps of air. His head was still a little dizzy but it was getting better.

- You're doing well... everything is going to be ok ... just breathe ... take small breaths with me - he can make the words now. The gentle voice and the hand felt perfect and Stiles can feel the panic attack starts to disappear.

Soon everything was clear again. His vision focused and he can make the face of the king so close to his. He looked panicked but there was a very very thin smile on his face. '' You're ok" - he whispered again.

- W-what's going on ... what do you want from me ... please I don't have anything ... please let me go back to my father - Stiles was pleading with his trembling voice.

- You're wrong ... you have everything that i want. You can always go to see your father but from now on you will live here with me. - the king answered seriously but quietly and gently - he didn't want to scare the boy again.

- Why ... why are you doing this? - he whispered

- Because I chose you ... for my partner, for my queen - the king smiled softly.

Stiles can admit that this smile was doing funny things to him. It was beautiful and sincere. But he was freaking out too much now to think about the perfect smile of king Derek Hale.

- But I'm a boy ... I can't be a queen ... i can't be with you ... I'm a boy. I- I can't give you happiness and ... and kids. And I don't love you ... I don't - the boy tried to reason with him. He can't understand what is wrong with the king - why he didn't choose a girl - there was a lot of pretty girls tonight.

- We'll see about that ... all of that - the king smirked. He looked determinate but his eyes looked sad.


	4. Chapter 4

- Isaac, please escort him to my room. - the king whispered to the curly boy who was watching them with interest.

- As you wish,sir. - the boy answered and smiled shyly at Stiles.

Stiles knows this boy. He was helping in the kitchen sometimes- he is tall, with curly blond hair. He is usually quiet and very, very cute in a childish way.

Stiles wasn't scared from the boy before but when he was gently nudged to walk forward by him, he started to question his first impression.

- Isaac... keep him safe. - the king told the boy.

- Of course, my lord. - the boy was looking at the king with a strange proud and determined look.

Stiles isn't sure if he wants to go with the boy, but he didn't want to stay with the king either - he was screwed both ways. He was scared to go to the king's room- he's not stupid. But the king won't try to hurt or rape him, right? They are not married yet so he won't try anything.

They were climbing some stairs but Stiles wasn't paying attention. He was thinking hard and trying to make a decision - he can try to push the boy down the stairs and escape and run out of the castle, and out of the kingdom and hide somewhere for the rest of his life...But he can't risk to hurt the boy and he can't hide somewhere for the rest of his life, right? No, he can't. He won't be able to see his father, and his friends and Lydia ... and of course he will be running away from werewolves - they are faster, stronger, they can see in the dark and they can smell him. They will probably catch him before he make it out of the castle.

Before he can make his decision the boy stopped him in front of a big wooden door.

- We're here, sir. - the boy spoke softly and bowed his head.

- Why are you talking to me like that? We work together... - he was getting angry. He is still the poor boy who works in the kitchen.

- Please, get inside - Isaac stepped into the room and waited for Stiles to make his way inside before locking the big door.

The room was amazingly big - Stiles was sure that his father's house is smaller than this room. There was a big bed in the corner - maybe 4 times bigger than his own bed. There was also a big fireplace with a fluffy carpet in front of it. A table with a few chairs can be seen also. Big wardrobe, drawers, big bathtub, lots of pictures on the walls and lots of other stuff were also in the room.

- You're my queen now ... you're not a kitchen boy anymore. - Isaac answered him, finally.

- But i don't want to be... - he whispered desperately.

- You should be happy, you will live in this castle, in this big room, you won't worry about food for yourself and your father anymore, for medicine, for money ... for anything at all.

- But ... what about my happiness? - he was on the verge of crying, Isaac was right - he will be able to take care of his father now, but he will be miserable here with the king as his husband. It was greedy from him to think just about himself...but still it was his life.

- The king is very good and generous person ... you can be happy with him, if you gave him a chance... - the boy smiled gently at him.

- Are ... are you in love with him? - Stiles asked slightly angry. He didn't know why but his insides felt on fire.

- No, no sir. King Derek is like a father to me. He saved my life before and bring me here and gave me food and home. I owe him my life... - the boy answered sincerely. He was talking with so much gratitude and respect about the king.

Derek's POV

-That was quite entertaining... I liked the part when you scared everyone with choking that girl.

Derek heard as soon as he closed the door. The room was dark but it wasn't a problem for them.

- It's him - was all Derek mumbled back.

- I know ... I can tell by the look on your face.

- I don't know what to do ... how to act?

- Well ... if you're asking how to properly claim your mate - I can give you some advices...

- He's a human ... he's scared from me... - interrupted Derek.

- Yes ... I saw that he's a human ... a male human on top of that..

- My wolf is going crazy ... he wants to have his mate ... what should I do Peter, this boy has no idea what's going on? He's scared from me ... my mate is scared from me ...

- Calm down Derek, you're making me nauseous ... just give him a little time to proceed what just happened. Be nice and charming and maybe wait a few nights with the claiming thing and everything should be fine .

- You don't understand... he's having panic attacks because of me ... what if something bad happen to him ... - Derek feels like he is having a panic attack of his own.

-No ... I'm the one who understands the situation perfectly... he may be a human, but he's your mate - he's made for you Derek. He's scared and angry, probably wants to kill you and then run away - but he won't do it... He won't, because deep down he feels it too - the bond, the loyalty, the love, the need and all this magic feelings that you have when you met your mate.

- But he's human, Peter. He can't truly understand the bond and everything...

- I thought we're past the part that he's human - Peter smirked but his smile quickly vanished because of Derek's murderous look.

-OK, ok ... he's human that's why it will be harder for him to feel it, but that doesn't meen it will be impossible. He's naturally drawn to you Derek so all you have to do is to be nice and sweet and charming with him and everything will be perfect. He's human and they fall easily in love - they're not like us. Make him fall in love with you...

- Make him fall in love with me - Derek repeated the words slowly. He imagined a day when he will wake up next to his mate and kiss him good morning and get a kiss in return and everything will be peaceful and perfect between them. But when will be that day?

- Peter... what if I can't control the wolf ... you know how my wolf is after ... with our family? - it was hard to talk about that, especially with his uncle.

- You have to find a way ... he will want to claim the boy as his mate immediately ... you have to fight him Derek. - Peter was quiet and too serious now, it was still painful for the both of them.

- And I will , even if I have to protect him from my own wolf ...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you will enjoy my new chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to everyone who read my story.<strong>  
><strong>And to this people who don't like it - just don't read it.<strong>  
><strong>Have a beautiful week everybody and don't forget to write your letter to Santa Claus :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

As he open the door to his room Derek immediately stiffened. His room smelled like his mate - so sweet and strong and wild. Their scents are mixed together so perfectly. The next thing he saw was his mate stiffly sleeping on the bottom edge of the bed. His pose was clearly showing that he wasn't sleeping peacefully, his body wasn't relaxed.

But he was there on Derek's bed, smelling so delicious and looking so perfect with the light from the fireplace illuminating his perfect face with his big closed eyes, his cute upturned nose, his defined cheekbones, his beautiful moles and his plump pink and slightly open lips. He was the most perfect and beautiful thing in the whole world and beyond.

Instantly Derek's wolf is wide awake inside of him - trying to make his way on the surface. He wants to bite his mate, to claim him, to rub his scent all over him, to fill him with pups.

Derek felt his claws and teeth starting to change. His wolf was too strong, Derek can't fight the transformation anymore. So he turned around and ran out of the room and out of the castle.

The forest next to the castle was his favourite place to run and to be alone. This forest is the place where his father teach him how to change into his wolf, how to be one with the wolf, how to feel free and happy.

But right now he wasn't happy and excited to be one with the wolf. He was nervous - his wolf is different after the death of most of the wolves in the pack. Derek wasn't able to feel his wolf for months after the death of his pack. He was thinking that the wolf died with the others or something like that. But on the full moon on the 4th month after what happened he changed. His wolf was an alpha now and somehow was thinking on his own, he was more cruel and hungry for blood and death than before. That night on the full moon Derek killed lots of animals and almost killed a human, but his uncle Peter stopped him on time. After that night on every full moon Peter is tying him with chains in the basement. It's not something that he likes but it's the only way to be sure that his wolf won't kill someone... But it's getting harder and harder every time - the wolf is getting stronger, angrier and hungrier with every full moon.

That's one of the reasons why he was in a hurry to find someone for himself and the wolf. He knows that waiting all his life for his true mate is stupid- some werewolves stay alone to wait for their true mate but never actually meet them. This werewolves eventually turn into cruel creatures and die from loneliness. Werewolves are creatures in need of a pack and mate... or just someone who will love them and will share their life with, and have a family with them. Pack and family are everything for a werewolf - they make him stronger, happier and calmer … they make him whole.

Derek was searching for his true mate even before the death of his family. After that he continue to seek his half but never found it. His wolf was feeling lonely and angry. Derek know that a lover will calm the wolf. That's why he decided to stop looking for his mate and just pick someone for his wolf's sake. He won't be truly happy but the wolf won't be so lonely and they will have pups and it will be bearable for him.

And when he was going to pick someone who will never have his heart truly ... he smell it. The most wonderful scent in the world - his true mate. His smell was strong which means that he is healthy, it was also wild, like a forest after rain and sweeter than anything in the world. His wolf was instantly calmer and happier like never before.

But the full moon was coming closer and the wolf was getting stronger inside of him. The wolf wants to take his mate now but Derek can't do this to the boy. He need to marry the boy as soon as possible so they can mate properly in the people's eyes.

He was running half changed in his wolf form for hours. He was tired and sweaty and his head was hurting him. When he stepped back into the castle he goes to find Isaac in his room.

- Sir, are you all right? - the boy looked anxious for his king.

- Yes, I'm all right... now go into the guest room across from my room and make the bed and everything ... after that help the boy to move there ... he will stay there for a few nights.

- As you wish my lord - the boy smiled gently and immediately run to do everything.

- Isaac ... thank you - Derek whispered and immediately was rewarded with a big smile. Derek won't tell anyone but Isaac was like a son to him ... even his wolf was very protective towards him. The wolf went crazy in rage and fright the first time he saw the boy - beaten up by his father ...who was going to sell him as a slave. When he saved the boy and stayed with him all night to make sure he will be all right - his wolf was whining pitifully for the boy.

Derek stayed in the boy's room. He was sad that his mate won't be in his room but it was for the best - he won't be able to control the wolf if his mate is so close to him. He was trying to think about the days when the boy will be back in the room and will be happily sleeping in the bed next to him.

- He is in the guest room, sir. - Isaac tell him as soon as he open the door.

- Is he alright?

- He will be … - the boy smiled again with his heart melting smile and for a second Derek felt happy.

- Go back to sleep Isaac ... you must be tired. - he can't help himself and gently pat the boy's curly hair - the wolf was feeling the need to scent mark him. Isaac looked generally happy with the act. His scent become sweeter with happiness and pride.

- Good night my lord - the boy smiled and closed the door... " Good night dad " - he heard the boy whispered gently under his breath. At that moment he was the one full of pride and happiness and his wolf was very satisfied inside of him.

When he was lying in his bed with his head at the bottom of the bed (where his mate's head was lying just hours before ) he was smiling to himself. It was still early to say but his life was finally coming back into place. He will always feel the pain for his family and especially his parents but soon he will have someone to fill his heart with happiness and love instead of grief and anger. He will have a pack again - with his mate, with Isaac, his uncle and Scott and Jackson. He will have the family for which his heart yearns so much.

His heart started beating fast and for the first time in months or even years he felt slightly excitement in his lower region. The smell of his mate was turning him on and without his knowledge his hand made his way inside his pants. He gripped his half hard cock and started to pump slowly. The feeling of his hand was familiar and completely new at the same time. His eyes was tightly closed as he was trying to remember every mole on his mate's face. He was imagining the full lips of the boy wrapped around his own lips. The taste was delicious and Derek yearns to drink more of it. His tongue made his way in the boy's mouth and his mate moaned hungrily around it. At this point his cock was fully hard and his hand was gripping it hard. His precum was leaking from the pink head and was making his way into the nest of black hair around the base. He was actually making little needy noises around the sheets - his face was buried in them so he can smell his mate's scent better. The boy behind his eyes was wantonly opening his mouth for him to explore. Derek was drinking his sweet saliva hungrily and messily. Some of it was leaking down his chin and Derek trace it with his tongue. At that moment the boy tilted his head back and expose his long pale neck to Derek.

- Please ... please mate - claim me already ... make me yours forever - he whispered and Derek lost it. He finished hard in his hand.

He woke up early the next morning. His hand felt sticky and uncomfortable, but for the first time in a long time he felt good and relaxed. He quickly washed himself and made his way to the throne room. His uncle was already waiting for him.

- How was your night ? - he asked with a creepy smirk on his face. But Derek was too excited to answer him.

- I want the wedding to be after 3 days.

- Very well ... - his uncle smirked again.


End file.
